The Williams
by lucas.temilola
Summary: Who is to blame if a daughter decides to follow the pattern of mistakes her mother makes in life?That best describe the story of Williams' family.


**Title- The Williams'**

**Chapter 1**

The portable embellish sitting room of Kunle Williams is in some measure dim with drapes all drawn in

perfect shapes to conceal the intense sun outdoor about 2:30pm on Saturday. Portraits are hanging

cautiously on the green pigmented wall. These portraits features Kunle, his family members, friends and

girlfriends. And some of these pictures comprises of old school ones when afro style was in vogue.

Kunle sit on one of the green couch of his sitting room in a laze manner after he finishes packing for

his travelling. He's a dark complexion man with a brawny average height stature. He's in his early thirty's

and he's a semi illiterate from Lagos State in Isale Eko, of lower class. He possess four siblings and he's

the second to the last in the family. And out of his siblings, he's consider as the most obdurate, just like

his father. This is visible from the scar on his fore head, which he sustain while staying with his friends

on the street, after absconding from home when he was a teenager. Aside this, his obstinacy has

sometimes led him to police custody along with his wayward friends. At a point while he's still staying

with his ruffian friends on the street, his mother forced him back home and makes him learn trading of

shoes from a corporate shop in Agege. Thereafter she establish a well stock shop for him in Oyingbo and

rented two bedroom apartment in Ebute Metta as well. Kunle has been in this apartment for years,

where he's

known

for his wayward acts, heavy smoking, violence on the street, to girls and in possession of multiple

girlfriends, who often fight to gain his attention because he's generous to the girls he dates .Everyone of

these girls have their pictures hanging on his sitting room partition to indicate ownership. But the bitter

truth is that Kunle not for once ever nurture any feeling for any of these girls ,regardless of their caring

toward

those that couldn't withstand his ruthless behavior as a violent man leaves, but for those that

could accommodate it, their pictures are on the wall.

Kunle still on his sitting position, he yawn with exhaustion then he begin to muse on his travelling

agenda to Abeokuta with his eyes busy scanning the whole room for certainty. Everything has been put

in place for his travelling. The items in his two rooms he occupy has already been sold. Also the vehicle

that would convey him and his heartthrob to Abeokuta would arrive in a short while, which

would pack their luggage and that of his shop items. And concerning the accommodation stuff when

arrive at Abeokuta,this has been attended to by his friends. While pondering over his plans that has

some

measure of success in it, his eyes glance at the core table before him and it spot his single wedding

picture of himself and his new wife-Georgina Bankole. He reach slowly at the picture and he gaze

endlessly at an endearing young ebony complexion girl in her teen age beside him in the pic. She looks so

captivating and naïve. Reminiscing about their union and Georgina's profile, he grin satisfactorily and

cast his mind back.

He first set his eyes on her beautiful figure several months ago while he was outside his apartment for

fresh breeze one evening. He sees her figure approaching from afar from the other street. At that

instance, Kunle know she's a new girl on the street, because he's accustom to every occupant in his

neighborhood. From Georgina's précis, Kunle's sure that she's naïve and distinct from all other girls he's

use Georgina reach his side that day,she greeted him with curtsey and pass over to the next

compound while Kunle take cognizance of that. Some days later Kunle realized that Georgina's mother is

Remi Bankole,a single mother of his age mate. She had Georgina in her home town in Oshogbo, in her

teen age out of her carefree life with numerous guys. And this makes her stopped schooling then.

After nursing Georgina for quite a while, she was taken to Lagos with her aunt, where she starts a new

life. Along the line she suffered maltreatments from her aunt and people in general before she

eventually begin to learn trade as a means of livelihood and thereafter become establish .So this has

makes her swear never to allow

Georgina to follow her pattern of mistakes in life. She want to sponsor Georgina up to University

level, and that's the main reason she summon her from Oshogbo after her secondary school education,

in order

for her to make a better living in life in contrast to her' she's nurturing these plans inwardly to better her sole

daughter's life,so also is Kunle preoccupy with his evil plan to date Georgina.

However on Georgina's way home one evening from an errands at Oyingbo, Kunle caught up with her

while trekking and he utter warmly to her in his usual deep masculine voice ''Hello beautiful''

Georgina halts at once and glances up at him and say ''Hi Sir'' Thereafter she increases the pace of her strides.

''I thought we live in the same area'' He says further, catching up on her in strides.

''Perhaps Sir,but I'm in an hurry''

''I see, but why don't you take a bike with me.I would pay for you.'' He implores her friendlily.

''a bike? no problem Sir'' She replies and Kunle beckons to a bike which afterward convey them to

Ebute Metta.

Later Georgina alights at the anterior of her compound and she's about to bid Kunle a good night

when he query curiously ''By the way, what's your name?''

''Georgina Sir''

''That's good. I'm Kunle''

'' alright Sir .Thanks and good night'' She utter and depart to home where her

mother is already waiting furiously for her at the compound, due to the fact that she caught her

conversing with a strange man.

''Who's that?''Remi asks Georgina a while later.

''Em…that's Uncle Kunle .He paid my bike fare''She explains fearfully,noticing the fierce look on her face.

''I see, anyway I don't want to see you with him again!Don't accept or exchange pleasantry with him

anymore. Is that clear?!''She says with a rising stern voice.

''Yes mom''

''Good, now get in''She orders and they both retreated inside while Remi heaves a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately few days afterward, Kunle succeeded in sweet -talking Georgina into accepting his

offer, which later cumulated to Kunle having undisclosed marriage with Georgina contrary to her

mother's wish.

At this line of thought ,Kunle pecks at the picture in his hand and grin deeply.

After taken a shower, Georgina sit before her mother's dressing mirror viewing her adorable girlish

figure. Her shoulders are bare revealing a flawless ebony complexion. She has on a shell pink towel that

cling tightly to her chest, which conceal her cleavage. Sedately thereafter she let loose her scarf hair bond and strands of black lengthy braids fall gracefully on her shoulders. And she begin to style it to a

ponytail style.

Few minutes later she's perfectly clad in a yellow mini gown which accentuated her radiant beauty and

her luggage is neatly packed beside her with a just written note folded on her hand. It's than she lean on

the wall and shut her eyes,awaiting Kunle to surface at any time for their travelling before her mother

comes back .Slowly her mother's image pop up on her memory and she thought of how devastating she

would feel by her decision to elope with Kunle,but she has no choice now because she couldn't

subscribe to the threat her mother issue out on her after realizing she's still seeing Kunle despite her

stern warning against such. She eavesdrop on how her mother disclose to her friend a while ago to send

her back to Oshogbo where she knows her life would be render miserable with her grand- mom she so

much dreaded. Though she acknowledge that she has no good educational background or a reliable

source of income when she decide on marrying Kunle,but it's still better than going back to Oshogbo,

she thought with a justifiable shrug shoulders .

While still mulling over this on her mind, she 's abruptly jolted out of her thought with a soft tap on the

door. Instantly she flips her eyes open and stride to the door.


End file.
